


prepare for takeoff

by xenikay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenikay/pseuds/xenikay
Summary: Patrick and David meet on a plane.





	prepare for takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bytheseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/gifts).



Patrick looked at his watch and exhaled in relief when he realized he still had plenty of time to get to the airport. He thought he’d scheduled his flight home late enough in the day that he wouldn’t be rushed, but then his interview had gone longer than expected.

He left the office building and got on the subway, his mind reeling. He’d just been offered a job - in _New York City_. When he’d broken up with Rachel a couple of months ago, he’d told her that he needed to take some time for himself, needed a change, but he wasn’t expecting something quite so drastic. At least, not yet.

Now he had a decision to make. He had 48 hours to accept the offer, so as he rode to the airport, he started making a pros and cons list in his phone. He’d prefer to write things down on paper, but this would do for now. He’d have plenty of time for paper and pen lists once he got settled on the plane.

Check in and security were a breeze, thankfully, so he made it to his gate with an hour left before boarding. Since he knew he’d be sitting on the flight for a few hours, he decided to make the most of his time by walking around the airport, checking out the shops and restaurants, and people watching before heading back to his gate to board.

Settling in to his window seat, he got his notepad, pen, and book out and stashed them in the seatback pocket before stowing his bag in the overhead bin. He watched as the passengers filed on, hoping against hope that nobody took the seat next to him. Though he was normally friendly and didn’t mind talking to people, he really wanted to spend his time on this flight figuring out his decision.

_“Flight attendants, prepare for takeoff.”_

The seat next to him was still empty as the captain announced it was time to prepare for takeoff. That meant Patrick could spread out, relax, and make his pros and cons list in peace. This day just kept getting better!

_“The Captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you’re seated.”_

“Ewwww! Nope. No. No no no no no no no. NO!”

Almost immediately after that announcement came over the speaker, Patrick heard a commotion a few rows up.

A striking man with thick eyebrows and a very...interesting...fashion sense was standing and waving his arms around, while scrunching his face and trying to gather his things. He glanced around with a stricken look on his face until his eyes landed on the empty seat next to Patrick. He locked eyes with Patrick, grabbed the rest of his stuff, and made his way over.

Patrick groaned, his bliss at the empty seat next to him quickly draining away.

“Hi, um, so, the person I was sitting next to decided to take her shoes off, so I’m going to need to sit here,” the guy offered by way of explanation before depositing himself in the seat next to Patrick.

“Oh, um, okay. She...took her shoes off, so that meant you had to make a scene and then change seats? And you decided you could just take the empty seat next to me?”

“Yes. Of _course_ I had to change seats and this was the only open one. And what do you mean I made a scene? Sock feet in a public place is _incorrect_. Period. I couldn’t bear having to sit next to _that_ for the entire flight. Anyway, when do they come around with the free booze?” he asked, waving his ringed fingers around.

“Free booze?” Patrick said with a smirk. “Yeah, they don’t usually give out free booze in coach…” He paused, then said, “Wait, have you never flown coach before?”

“No. Look at me, do I look like I fly _coach_?” he said, touching his hand to his hair and primping a bit.

“I mean, well, you _are_ flying coach right now, so…” Patrick could not help but smile at his seatmate. He was absurd and ridiculous, but something about him was charming and endearing.

“That’s because I needed a last minute flight to go rescue my sister. She was kidnapped...or involved in a fake kidnapping? I’m not quite clear on the details. All I know is that this morning I got a frantic voicemail from my mother telling me I had to go rescue Alexis - _again_ \- and that she couldn’t do it because her wigs were being styled tomorrow and the new maid hadn’t been trained in wig handling yet, so she couldn’t possibly leave during such a precarious time.”

As he talked, he pulled out two small glass jars and placed them on the tray table in front of him. He opened the smaller one and proceeded to dab the contents under his eyes. Then he opened the other one and rubbed the lotion on his hands. He looked at Patrick and said, “Flying will dehydrate you. I’m taking precautions.” before closing both jars.

Patrick just stared, unsure of what to make of the man next to him. He clearly wasn’t going to get the peace and quiet he’d been hoping for, but surprisingly he found he was okay with that.

“Ok, well, I’m glad you’re taking...precautions. I’m Patrick.” he said, extending his hand. “And, wait, did you say something about your sister being kidnapped? Is she okay?”

“Probably? This is minor compared to some of the situations she’s found herself in. At least this time I know where she is. A lot of the time I’m just at home worried about her because she’s been taken hostage or is being held by the FBI and I don’t know where she is or if she’s alive or dead. Oh, and I’m David.” his seatmate said, shaking Patrick’s hand.

Just then, the person in front of David leaned their seat back, causing David to knock over the jar of eye cream. David gasped, looking as if he’d been personally insulted. Before he could say anything, Patrick laughed and said, “Welcome to coach. Isn’t it just so roomy and comfortable? That extra couple of inches you get when you lean your seat back really screams luxury. You should try it.”

“I don’t know if I like your tone,” David said, narrowing his eyes while simultaneously trying to suppress a smirk. He put his tray table up and leaned down to pick up the fallen eye cream and put it in his bag.

“Well, if they don’t give out free alcohol, I’m going to try to get some beauty sleep.” Then he pulled out an eye mask, placed it on, and leaned his seat back.

Patrick turned to look out the window, grinning. He’d never felt butterflies like this with Rachel, never had such easy flirtatious banter.

Hell, he’d never really allowed himself to flirt with guys, but now that he and Rachel had broken up for good and he was on the verge of starting over in New York, he figured he had nothing to lose. Plus, it was just for a couple hours on this flight...it’s not like anything would come of it. It would be good practice.

He looked back at David, who was squirming in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Patrick shook his head and smiled softly. Imagine getting to adulthood and never having had to fly coach before. David’s life had clearly been much different than his own.

Just then, he felt the plane pitch a bit and heard a ding as the seatbelt sign illuminated.

___“The Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign, as we are experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”_ _ _

David sat up, hyperventilating. He grabbed Patrick’s hand with one hand while ripping off his eye mask with the other. Looking around in a panic, he started babbling, “Oh my god, we’re going to die. I’m going to die in coach. This is all Alexis’ fault. If she hadn’t gone and gotten herself kidnapped again, I never would have been here and I wouldn’t be dying right now. In coach. _IN COACH_.”

David was still breathing hard, squeezing Patrick’s hand. Patrick moved the armrest up, then turned and made David look at him, trying desperately to ignore the electricity where their hands connected.

“David, it’s just some turbulence. We’re not going to die. You’re not going to die today and you’re definitely not going to die in coach. Look at me.”

“I can’t look at you. We’re going to DIE.”

“David, look at me and take a deep breath.”

“Alexis spent some time deep breathing at a yoga ashram and see where that got her?! Kidnapped!”

“David, trust me. I don’t think the ashram had anything to do with Alexis being kidnapped. Now look at me and take a deep breath.”

David met Patrick’s eyes and gulped some air into his lungs.

“Good, David. In...out. In...out.”

As David followed Patrick’s instructions, his breathing evened out and his eyes softened. The turbulence stopped and David seemed to realize he was still holding Patrick’s hand. He quickly pulled away and looked up, embarrassed.

“I, um...don’t like turbulence.”

“You don’t say? Because you handled that whole situation flawlessly,” Patrick joked. He figured it would be best to try to keep up their previous banter rather than making a big deal of David’s panic attack. He doubted David even wanted to acknowledge what had just happened. If they’d actually been friends, Patrick might have tried to get him to talk about it, but they were basically strangers, regardless of what the butterflies in Patrick’s stomach said.

David gave an adorable little half smirk and looked up at the flight attendant now making her way down the aisle. “Oh, thank god, I could use a hot towel right and a stiff drink right about now.”

Patrick thought about letting him know there were no hot towels in coach, but decided he’d rather watch the exchange between David and the flight attendant.

“Would you like anything to drink?” the flight attendant asked.

“Could I just get a water, please?” Patrick said, smiling.

“And could I get a hot towel and a double of whatever your best whiskey is?” David said.

“Sorry, sir, we don’t have hot towels. And we only have one type of whiskey - Jack Daniels. That’ll be $16.”

“No hot towels? Really?” David looked aghast. “How do people even survive flying coach?” He groaned and handed his black card to the flight attendant. “Could I also get some water?”

The flight attendant swiped the card, handed Patrick his water and smiled apologetically, seemingly for having to put up with David as a seatmate. Patrick smiled and thanked her, though he definitely didn’t need her apologies. David was the most enjoyable seatmate he’d ever had.

She got David’s signature, then handed him his card, two tiny bottles of Jack Daniels, and a cup of water.

David immediately opened one of the bottles and gulped it down.

“Woah, you might want to take it a bit slower than that, David. Alcohol can hit you a lot faster when you’re in the air.”

David sighed and begrudgingly put the second bottle in the seatback pocket before taking a sip of his water. “Fine, but I’m only listening to you because drinking too much could exacerbate the potential dehydration. Speaking of, I’ve got to go do my mid-flight skincare routine. Be right back.”

Mid-flight skincare routine? Who was this guy? Patrick didn’t even really have a regular skincare routine, outside of washing his face with his bar soap when he showered. He’d never met anyone like David and now couldn’t imagine going back to his pre-David life. It felt like meeting David had opened up all these possibilities, things he hadn’t even fully been aware of until now.

Talking - and flirting - with David didn’t feel fake or forced. It felt genuine and, even better, it felt like David might reciprocate those feelings. He’d grabbed Patrick’s hand during the turbulence, hadn’t he? That had to mean something.

Patrick had known he was gay for years, but nobody was out in his small town and dating Rachel had just felt easier. It was what he was “supposed” to do, after all, and it was relatively comfortable, since he genuinely liked her as a friend. But he hit a point where he realized he was sick of pretending and feeling suffocated. He knew that if he didn’t make a change soon, he’d be stuck in a life that didn’t fit. So he broke up with her - for good this time - and applied to that job in New York. And now he’s sitting next to the most beautiful, intriguing man he’d ever met. Patrick was batting 1000 right now.

As he sat there pondering David, he realized his mind was made up. He didn’t have to do a pros and cons list after all. He needed to accept the job and move to New York, where he wouldn’t be tied down to the expectations and obligations of the small town he’d grown up in. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting himself enjoy the realization for a bit before worrying about the logistics of actually moving his whole life to New York.

Patrick looked up and saw David making his way back down the aisle. He looked refreshed and calm. Whatever his mid-flight skincare routine was, it seemed to have helped.

“Better?” Patrick asked.

“Much. Well, as much as I can be, considering I’m still in coach. Though I guess it could be worse. I could still be sitting next to the shoeless monster over there.” David shuddered at the memory of his narrow escape before smiling at Patrick. “So, I’ve told you all about my drama today and why I’m on this flight. How about you?”

“Oh, I-I-I-I was in New York for a job interview and now I’m on my way home. They actually offered me the job before I left and I have 48 hours to let them know my decision.”

“So...you might be moving to New York?” David asked, the corners of his mouth ticking up just a smidge.

Patrick nodded. “Yep. I think I’m going to take the job. I’m ready for a change. I finally broke up with my girlfriend for good and am feeling the need to start over a bit.”

“Your girlfriend?” David’s face fell for a split second before he regained his composure.

“Yeah. We’d dated off and on since high school, but it was more out of obligation and laziness on my part. It was easy and stopped people from digging too much into my life. But I realized I wasn’t happy...with her…” Patrick trailed off and let his hand brush against David’s.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Chances are they would never see each other again - he didn’t even know if David lived in New York! But he was done living his life for other people. Though he was afraid of what he’d see, he looked up to gauge David’s reaction.

When their eyes met, David smiled hesitantly and closed his hand around Patrick’s. “So...um...what _would_ make you happy?”

Patrick grinned. “Well, sitting next to you on this flight has made me unexpectedly happy, for starters.”

___“We are about to start our descent. Please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins.”_ _ _

David smiled and let go of Patrick’s hand as they each made sure they were ready for landing. Then David turned to Patrick and said, “You know, sitting next to you definitely made this flight more enjoyable.”

Patrick’s stomach lurched. Possibly from the plane’s descent, but more likely from what he was about to do.

“This m-m-might be a bit presumptuous of me, but could I have your phone number? I’m assuming you live in New York and, well, I don’t really know anyone there and would love to maybe get a drink after I move there.”

“Yes, I do live in New York,” David said with a smile. “Give me your phone and I’ll add my number in for you. Then you can text me once we land so I have your number.”

Patrick handed over his phone, not quite believing what was happening.

___“Flight attendants, please prepare for landing.”_ _ _

Holy shit. Patrick had done it. He’d asked for a guy’s number - and not just any guy, an attractive, funny, bewildering man - and gotten it.

Once the plane landed, Patrick shot off a quick text to David - “So, how do you feel about flying coach now? :)” and David laughed.

They got off the plane and awkwardly stood at the gate for a moment. David had a connecting flight, while Patrick was going to head home.

David hesitated, thinking for a second, then he put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Call me when you get to New York.” He smiled and walked off toward his gate.

Patrick stood dumbfounded, wondering if that really just happened. He shook his head to clear it, then ran after David, tapping him on the shoulder once he caught up. David turned around and Patrick didn’t pause - couldn’t let himself pause, for fear he’d stop himself - before leaning in to kiss David.

David was shocked for a moment, then he kissed Patrick back and it was everything Patrick had hoped for. Patrick pulled back and said, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For sitting next to me on the plane. For being unapologetically you. For helping me know what my next step needs to be. Have a safe flight and good luck with Alexis. I’ll call you when I get to New York.”

Patrick hugged David one more time, then walked away with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is my first fic since I was a teenager. I kept editing and making small changes before I decided I needed to just let it be. I'm super nervous about posting this, but I've been wanting to jump back into writing and am so grateful I chose to participate in this fic exchange! Maybe I'll get up the guts to write more in the future. :)


End file.
